


Bitter Blood

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: He was hungry.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Bitter Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: I apologised for the low quality.

Opening the door to his father’s room, Jin heard the sound of running water from the bathroom. He entered and climbed up on the bed, sitting down cross-legged with his back against the headboard before pulling out his tablet and passed the time by working on his drawing.

Fifteen minutes later, the door to the bathroom creaked open and Jin looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, clad in his pyjama, hands busied drying his hair with a towel.

The older man blinked upon noticing his presence. ‘’Jin,’’ His father approached the bed and sat down at the edge. ‘’Hungry?’’ At Jin’s nod, his father smiled gently and unbuttoned his pyjama before laying himself down on the bed, tilting his head to expose his scar-covered neck.

Putting the tablet on the bedside table, Jin shifted his position so he hovered above his father, using one arm to prop himself up while the other took hold of his father’s wrist, wrapping his fingers around it, the veins pulsed strongly beneath his thumb.

Then, he leaned down and sank his fangs to his father’s neck, tore open the skin and pierced the carotid artery. Crimson dots bloomed from the bite wounds and Jin began to drink in earnest, careful not to let even one drop gone to waste. He could not help but hummed at the flavour that flooded his tongue.

Humans described bloods as sweets in their fictions. Jin did not know what ‘sweet’ tasted like, but he was sure that this certainly not it. If he had to describe it, his father’s bloods tasted like pain and anguish.

For a vampire to drink another vampire’s bloods was taboo. Unfortunately, Jin could not consume anything else. He once raided his father’s human blood stash and forced himself to drink one. It tasted foul and he ended up waking up in the hospital after spending three weeks in a coma, scaring his father half to death in the process.

That was not the only thing that made Jin different from the other vampires. For one, he could walk under the sun without being burned and was immune to silvers, which was a deadly poison to his kin. Because of these, he was often mocked by his peers; they called him ‘human’ and ‘adopted’ as though those were a derogatory term.

Jin did not understand why he was different, but he knew that his condition had caused his father to be ostracised within the vampire community. Yet, not once his father complained about it. Even so, Jin was certain his father was suffering in silence because of him.

The pulse beneath his thumb began to drop, reluctantly, Jin pulled away. He was still hungry, but his father’s countenance had become so much paler than before. Good thing he had an insight to lay down beforehand. Jin’s gaze wandered to the bite wounds and began counting the time in his head. It took five minutes for the wounds to close, while average vampires could heal such a wound within a span of a second.

This was Jin’s fault too was it not?

‘’Jin?’’ The voice pulled Jin out of his thoughts, prompting him to look down at his father who was giving him a look of concern.

‘’Is something wrong?’’ He ventured.

‘’No,’’ Jin shook his head and forced himself to smile. ‘’Everything is fine.’’

‘’I have a morning class tomorrow, so I had better sleep early. Goodnight.’’ He grabbed his tablet, climbed down from the bed and strode out of his father’s room in a hurry. Once he was within the sanctuary of his own room, Jin locked the door before collapsing on his own bed, hid his face on his pillow and started to weep.

Sometime, Jin wondered if he should have just disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
